After a wellbore has been drilled, the wellbore typically is cased by inserting lengths of steel pipe (“casing sections”) connected end-to-end into the wellbore. Threaded exterior rings called couplings or collars are typically used to connect adjacent ends of the casing sections at casing joints. The result is a “casing string” including casing sections and connecting collars that extends from the surface to a bottom of the wellbore. The casing string is then cemented in place to complete the casing operation. Well completion is then achieved by perforating the casing to provide access to one or more desired formations, e.g., to enable fluid from the formation(s) to enter the wellbore.
Hydraulic fracturing is an operating technique where a fracturing fluid, typically water with selected additives, is pumped into a completed well under high pressure. The high pressure fluid causes fractures to form and propagate within the surrounding geological formation, making it easier for formation fluids to reach the wellbore. After the fracturing is complete, the pressure is reduced, allowing most of the fracturing fluid to flow back into the well. Some residual amount of the fracturing fluid may be expected to remain in the surrounding formation and perhaps flow back to the well over time as other fluids are produced from the formation.
In addition to or as part of hydraulic fracturing processes, stimulation treatments may be considered. In the stimulation planning process (e.g., for fracturing treatments or matrix acidizing treatments), the goal is to determine the appropriate fluids, and the attributes of those fluids, for optimal stimulation of a wellbore. Costs of treatments also may be taken into account. During the stimulation planning process, multiple treatment stages, stage types, and fluids may be considered. Stage types, stage fluids, volumes, or other parameters, may be determined manually, or may result from a recommendation engine or algorithm. In either case, the resulting fluid selection information may be displayed for viewing and evaluation.
Information such as treatment fluid type, stage type, stage data, etc., is typically presented in a simple tabular form. However, for complex treatment job designs, a tabular presentation requires detailed review to comprehend. Existing techniques to determine and convey information for stimulation treatment planning are inefficient.
The drawings show illustrative embodiments that will be described in detail. However, the description and accompanying drawings are not intended to limit the invention to the illustrative embodiments, but to the contrary, the intention is to disclose and protect all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.